The use of sound pickups and amplification devices in connection with musical instruments is well known. The so-called "electrical" guitars, for example, are provided with electrical pickup means which convert the sound-generating string vibrations into an electrical signal which, typically by use of a cable from the instrument, is passed to an amplification and reproduction unit. Because the electrical pickups serve as part of the primary sound generating system for the instrument, the guitar is constructed in a manner directed to that end. Its acoustic properties are substantially different from those of a traditional, "non-electric", instrument.
In addition to instruments, such as the electric guitar, which are specifically designed for electronic amplification, a variety of devices have been developed for electrical amplification of the sounds of conventional acoustic instruments. Such devices typically include a microphone-type pickup mounted to the instrument body, either hard wired to a remote amplification device or, preferably, coupled to a wireless transmitter which broadcasts the signal to a receiver at the amplification site. Such a setup presents a more aesthetically pleasing methodology, typically avoiding long cable runs and allowing more flexibility in the positioning of the amplification equipment vis-a-vis the performer.
To insure sufficient coupling between the sound generated by the instrument and the pickup device, the sound pickup unit is preferably mounted directly upon the instrument. While the means by which the pickup is mounted to the instrument and its placement on the instrument may be of little concern to the average player, highly skilled performers, utilizing instruments often valued at many thousands of dollars, are vitally concerned that the pickup be positioned on the instrument so as to most properly and fully receive and transmit the instrument's sounds in a manner faithful to their generation, while not significantly affecting the tonal response of the instrument. In addition, it is of great importance that the device both be non-obtrusive when placed on the instrument and that it does not in any way cause damage to the instrument.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a wireless transmission system for sounds developed by musical instruments.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a wireless transmission system capable of being mounted upon an instrument in an unobtrusive manner, without significantly modifying the tonal response of the instrument or causing damage or mechanical alteration thereto.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide a wireless transmitter for a musical instrument which may be easily installed upon and recovered from the instrument and which will remain in place to provide high fidelity, full tonal pickup with respect thereto.